Nanoimprint lithography is a technology of pressing a template, in which a concave-convex pattern is formed, against a device substrate above which a resist is dropped, curing the resist, and forming a resist pattern having a concave and convex pattern reversed from that in the template. The aforementioned processing in the nanoimprint lithography is repeated one shot at a time in order. Therefore, it takes time to drop the resist above the device substrate, move the template, press the template, and cure the resist, requiring more time in the processing than photolithography performed in the related art.
A capillary phenomenon is used to fill the concave-convex pattern of the template with the resist. Although a concave pattern in a fine concave-convex pattern can thus be filled with the resist in a relatively short time, a concave pattern in a large concave-convex pattern having the width wider than 100 nm requires more time to be filled with the resist. The large concave-convex pattern is incompletely filled with the resist when the template is pressed for a shorter period of time in order to increase throughput. Conversely, when one attempts to fill the large concave-convex pattern with the resist completely, the template is pressed for a longer period of time, causing the throughput to be decreased.